Digimon:Reboot Tournament
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: Not good at summarys so please just read   Join the DPD recruits in their mission to find out what the reboot tournaments true motives are.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: DPD (Digital Patrol Department)**  
><p>

* * *

>Administrator Jacob Marco stood in the DPD building monitoring the screens of the digital world with his digimon partner, Justimon. Taking key notes in his head he viewd 7 screens, each showing 1 of 7 teen digi destined, not members of the DPD but they seemed to have skills that would help one.<p>"Sir these 7 have broken D-Protocol 28b officers on route with Tankdramon and Sealsdramon. Highlighting screens for documentation." one woman on a desk said typing away at a keyboard high lighting each screen in 7 different colors including Red, Black, Blue, Brown, Green, Yellow and Pink.<br>

* * *

>The Red screen showed a teen dressed in a black short's with a flame pattern on the bottom and Blue Jeans, Goggles placed firmly on his head, his black hair spiked up. His digimon Meramon and he faced down a small group of Frigimon and the Tankdramon the woman had mentioned<p>"Meramon looks like the DPD don't like us training for the digital reboot tournament. Think you can handle these chumps?" he asked smugly as the Tankdramon arming their cannons anh the Frigimon readying their sub-zero Ice punches.<p>

"Maybe not as Champion but a digivolution may help." he said slyly as his human tamer pulled out a D-Power with a Red Trim, followed by him drawing a blue card.

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

MERAMON DIGIVOLVE TO INFERNOMERAMON

Meramon was warped in a cocoon of data, his flames burst out into an inferno golden chest plate, knee guards and shoulder pads. They came down and clamped on Meramon's flames still raging on in a frenzy as he roared his new name.

"Now I can handle these chumps. Meremashi Inferno!" he yelled his hands igniting into an even greater blaze than ever. His human tamer resorting to putting his goggles on to shield from the blazes light as InfernoMeramon launched the blaze eliminating all things in its way.

"Way da go InfernoMeramon! That's practice we need to win the reboot easy." the human of the two gloated as InfernoMeramon de-digivolved back to DemiMeramon

"Do you think a bit more practice would hurt Ryukyu?" he asked the human as he looked at his small flame sprite

"I guess not lets rest first though yeah" he said as they walked over the parts of scorched land.  
><p>

* * *

>The Black screen showed a Devimon in the same situation, except against a small amount of Ogremon. His tamer was dressed in a black T-Shirt and blue jeans, his hair styled after the Lone wolves band member Matt Ishida's childhood , large pair of black shades covering his eyes. His pale skin stood out from his black ensemble.<p>"Hey Devimon, you want champion, Neo or Grand?" he asked his demon digimon as he placed his claw on his chin and began to think.<p>

"Grand please Alex" he said in game show tone as Alex pulled out his D-Power with a grey body and black trim.

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO GRANDDEVIMON

Devimon's wings out stretched wide as bats enveloped him, then Devimon burst out in his new form, GrandDevimon. GrandDevimon was a regular devimon except with silver Collar, armor and Shoulder pads. Each piece held a red trim and his head was now encased in a silver battle helmet with 3 horns. Devimon's regular orange markings on his skin were now a bright white.

"Okay GrandDevimon, finish this." he ordered as the demon rushed the tanks and ogres, his claws a blazing red as they slashed through the enemies. His opponents all fell to the floor, exploding into data.

"Okay GrandDevimon, we will win the digimon reboot tournament so that should be enough practice for a day."  
><p>

* * *

>The blue screen showed an Ikkakumon against a group of Icemon and Sealsdramon.<p>"Hey Ikka you ready to go for Arcticmon?" a teen girl asked her walrus of a digimon who nodded slowly. The girl wore an aqua blue shirt and dark blue jeans, her skin a dark tan and her hair was an odd choice of aqua blue. Her D-Power was a trim of Aqua as well.<p>

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO ARCTICMON

Ikkakumon was swallowed in a tidal wave and when it cleared a large Wooly Mammoth like digimon stood in its place. It had white fur instead of a traditional brown and his tusks were iron with titanium tips.

"Sweet lets finish these guys off Toshiko! Arctic blizzard!" he roared aiming his trunk at the digimon, firing at them freezing them all into ice sculptures.

"Now I'll end it with Trunk Crusher!" he roared again swinging his trunk at speeds, the iced digimon shattering shattered upon impact

"Sweet we are defiantly gonna own the digimon reboot." Toshiko yelled fist bumping the sky.  
><p>

* * *

>The brown screen showed a Monochromon battling against a group of Tyrannomon. None of the DPD had arrived at that point except the Commandramon they'd sent who was already eliminated by Monochromon.<p>"Chromon you ready to becom Rhinomon?"(i know Rhinomon isn't an ultimate but seems a good evolution for Monochromon) his tamer asked. His tamer was muscly and strong, wore a yellow shirt and brown cargo pants, his black hair in corn rows suiting his dark skin. He drew out his D-Power with an orange trim.<p>

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

MONOCHROMON DIGIVOLVE TO RHINOMON

Monochromon stood facing the sun as a golden light shot at him from the sun his body enveloped in golden armor.

"Okay Reese lets end this hop on!" he said as his tamer mounted onto his digimon's back. "Let's do this. Atomic Burst!" he roared charging at the dinosaur digimon his body surging with energy, destroying every Tyrannomon in his way until he destroyed them all.

"Awesome Rhiny, we are defiantly gonna win the reboot tournament."  
><p>

* * *

>The Green screen showed a Unimon and his tamer battling against a group of Saberdramon. No DPD could be seen as though this was an air fight The Unimon's tamer was wearing a green checked jacket white shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. His ginger hair was untamed and a stubble was forming on his chin. His emerald green eyes blazing in the suns light, his Irish accent strong as he spoke<p>"Unimon I don't think an Aerial Attack is enough to stop these guys. Maybe a Mach Destroyer, lets digivolve!" he said pulling out his emerald green D-Power<p>

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

UNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO MACHUNIMON

Unimon glided through the air as Jet black armor clamped to his wings and his legs, his helmet changed to a slick black helmet and another two horns shooting up from the helmet.

MachUnimon raced at mach 6 to the enemy digimon calling his attack'Mach Impaling'. He surged with lightning energy as he fried every digimon he touched

"Way da go buddy we are defiantly gonna win the reboot" the tamer said as they flew away to the sun.

"You got that right O'mallay we are gonna whoop the reboot easy." MachUnimon said bragging a bit to his Irish tamer Peter O'mallay as they flew off.

* * *

>The Yellow screen showed a Torousmon (Torousmon looks like the pokemon Torous)battling against a group of Centarumon and Sagittarimon. Still no DPD for some reason, maybe they don't want to waste any more resources. Torousmon's tamer had spiked up chocolate brown hair and thin frame glasses, his white shirt with thin brown striped pattern and black trousers<p>"Hey Torousmon maybe we should go for the beef steak?" he asked as Torousmon blasted one of the digimon.<p>

"Let's go for it!" he said as his tamer drew out his D-Power with a yellow trim

DIGIMODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

TOROUSMON DIGIVOLVE TO VAJRAMON

Torousmon charged through the digital digivolution area as his body began to speed and then sped into a yellow streak of light as he stopped he was now Vajramon.

"Let's finish this Terra Blade!" he shouted pointing his blades at the Centarumon and Sagitariomon blasting a pure beam of light at them, deleting them instantly

"Way to go Vajramon!" his tamer congratulated.

"My pleasure 's a lovely day for a stampede." he said picking up his human partner DJ as they charged off.

"We have reboot in the bag." DJ said as they charged through.  
><p>

* * *

>The final pink screen showed a girl with shoulder length hair, a sleeveless shirt with the top half pink and the bottom white, and denim jean shorts. Her digimon was facing off against a group of evil Devimon and again no DPD had arrived. Her digimon was Fluffymon, a pink sheep digimon with a clean white coat. (look up the Pokemon Flaaffy exactly like that one)<p>"Hey Fluffymon, you ready to finish these creeps off?" the girl asked her sheep digimon as it nodded.<p>

"Yes, yes I am Kathy. Let's finish em." she said happily as Kathy (Catherine) pulled out her D-Power with a pink trim.

DIGI-MODIFY

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

FLUFFYMON DIGIVOLVE TO PAJIRAMON

Fluffymon was enveloped in electricity as Fluffymon's coat stood on end, the electricity was now glowing white and her body grew and the electricity burst off as Fluffymon to the form of Pajiramon.

"Let's end this. Treasure Bow!" she yelled drawing her crossbow firing golden arrows at the Devimon, destroying them instantly Pajiramon then picked up her tamer placing her on her back and stampeded away

"We are gonna win that reboot tournament." Kathy said as Pajiramon broke down a few trees.  
><p>

* * *

>Back in the DPD base Marco looked at the 7 Ultimate digimon and Justimon. He had two thoughts running through his head. ' These are the ones we need and what is the reboot tournament?'<p>Thanks for reading my first chapter please R&amp;R and catch the next installment of Digimon, Digital Monster<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Control Round

In the middle of a long used castle owned by GranDracmon, within the Dark Zone far out of DPD jurisdiction, the castle looked the same as a medieval castle except with a very large area in the middle. No DPD are aloud there but every year a tournament is called at GranDracmon's castle, this time over maybe 150 tamers the year. This was one of 3 rounds, this one inparticular would be the Control Round.

7 teens stood in line for sign up with their rookie formed digimon. Ryukyu and DemiMeramon, Alex with his Impmon, Toshiko with Gizamon, Reese with his BlackAgumon, O'mallay with Ponyatamon, DJ with Hornmon that resembled a smaller Torousmon except with smaller horns, no mane and only one tail, and Kathy with Mareepmon (looks exactly like the Pokemon Mareep).

The seven teens were allowed into the Control Round and were lead into a waiting room by a group of Monitamon.

"So, erm, my names Toshiko but you can call me Toshi." she said extending her hand to Kathy.  
>"And I'm Gizamon." her digimon said looking at Mareepmon who turned from him coldly as did Kathy from Toshi.<p>

"Well hello Toshi, hope you do well in the tournament. I'm Peter O'mallay, just call me O'mallay, and this is Ponyatamon." Ponyatamon looked like a small pony with a red mask.

"Cool. So anyone else not cold enough to say hi?" Toshi said to the other teens near her, some looking up to her with their digimon.

"Yeah sure, I'm Reese. Well I'm Kyle Reese, but I like Reese this is BlackAgumon." he said his small reptilian digimon standing up to wave.

"I'm Alex and this is..."

"Hey I can say my own name you know. I'm Impmon." the small purple digimon with the red bandanna around his neck piped up getting ready to use a Badda-boom on his tamer.

"So I'm Ryukyu but call me Ryo, and you wanna introduce yourself or? (DemiMeramon shakes his head and shyly backs away) aww don't be shy. So he's DemiMeramon."

"And I'll finish it up. I'm DJ and this is Hornmon." he said as the screens around the waiting room began to start up.

"All tamers of the Control Round please get ready for battle. With the large amount of members this year the rounds will be a 3 way battle and the begging 3 to start will be Joey Wheeler, Toshiko Surfiak and Ryo Akimaya," the announcer said as Toshi stood up and walked through to the arena with Gizamon.  
>"Guess I'm up hope you guys win!" she yelled her aqua blue hair moving as she ran.<p>

"Aqua Blue, strange hair choice" O'mallay said watching her leave.

* * *

><p>The arena was based on a roman coliseum, strange seeing as it was inside a medieval castle. Across from Toshi were two teens her age. In a corner of the arena stood Ryo and in the other Joey with their digimon, Monodramon for Ryo and Kotemon for Joey. A judge called Thomas, he had short black hair, a blue bandanna, and a black short sleeved jacket. His lower half unseen from the box he was in.<p>

"Welcome to match one of the control round! Tamers digivolve your digimon!" he commanded as the three drew out their D-Powers.

Bio-Merge

Monodramon bio-merge to Justimon!

Digimodify

Matrix digivolution

Gizamon Matrix digivolve to Arcticmon!

Digi-Modify

Matrix Digivolution

Kotemon Matrix digivolve to Knightmon!

"This is gonna be a good battle The Digimon King VS the Surfer Queen VS the Dragon Knight stay tuned for the next installment of Digimon:Reboot Tournament."


	3. Chapter 3 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	4. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
